Broken
by AverageTeenager
Summary: He was broken. She was determined to fix him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just when Zori started growing on me, they stopped being in episodes. So please bear with me on this one. I got this idea from reading teennick's character descriptions. Zig doesn't seem to have a very pleasant home life. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Broken**

I'll never forget the first time my father laid his hands on me. It was a little over a year ago, I was only thirteen.

"_Ha! Take that man, I just beat your ass in this game," I said to one of my friends over the headset to my video game. Everything was fine; at least I thought everything was fine. My mom was at the kitchen table reading and drinking a class of water so contently, then my father slammed open the front door causing us both to jump and my mother dropping her glass._

"_Boy what the hell are you still doing up? Get up to your room and go to bed," I've never seen my father like this._

"_But dad-"it was only eight o'clock. _

"_NOW!" Frightened, I headed toward the stairs but stopped half way to see what was going on._

"_Honey, why don't you calm down, for Zig's sake," my mother spoke; clearly she has dealt with this side of him. My father slapped some papers onto the table harshly._

"_Do you care to explain to me how the hell these bills got so high?" he yelled._

"_I'm sorry, our salary isn't cutting it, and we have a child to care for!" Furious my father slammed my mother against the wall and slapped her right across the face. I didn't know what to do; I tried backing up the stairs but tripped, causing both my parents to direct their attention towards me. _

"_Damn it boy, I thought I told you to go upstairs!" The next thing I knew my father charged after me and decked me in the face. I felt a tear go down my face. He walked away and went to his room, violently closing the door. I went to my room pressing my hand against my reddened face. _

I was so confused, and I still am. I don't really know what caused my father to start drinking in the first place, or when he started. All I know is my mother was used to it, and has been hit far before I have. Despite this being a routine in my house nowadays, my father will always scare the shit out of me. He's like a ticking time bomb; you never know when he's going to explode.

From this point on, I started spending my time at the skate park. For Christmas one year I received a skate board, but never really used it until now. I started off simple, just riding the half pipe, but as I started spending more time there I started getting more into it. Now skateboarding is my obsession, and I'm at the park almost twenty-four seven. Although things at home were still bad, my school life started getting better. I started hanging out with my friends more and I learned I was pretty smooth with the ladies, one lady in particular: Tori Santamaria.

At first, Tori was just some girl that I used to flirt with. Then we started hanging out and I realized I actually liked her. My friends convinced me to take a shot at the gorgeous and popular Tori Santamaria and who knew she wanted a shot at the Zig man too. I liked being with Tori, she got my mind off of things and we always had fun together. While we were together, I felt like I was actually worth something. She made me feel important, and she doesn't even know.

I'll never forget the time my dad came home more drunk than usual. I was in my room when I heard his car pull up. I had a bad feeling about that day so I went out through my window and asked Tori to meet me at the park. She was already there when I arrived and as soon as I saw her I just wrapped her in my arms. I never knew how tiny her waist was. She didn't say a word; just let me hold her until I was alright. And that was what I loved most about her, she cared about me, and that was more than I could ever ask for.

When high school came, I wanted to see if I can be happy on my own so Tori and I broke up. Might I add that was pretty stupid of me. I met a new girl named Maya, which made me realize I can't even have a conversation with a girl without thinking of Tori. A week into school I couldn't bare the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach any longer, I decided to talk to her.

"Listen, I know I messed up but I'm sorry. I was stupid thinking I could be happy without you. You're my rock and you help me with everything. If I'm lucky, you'll take me back?"

"Of course I'll take you back," she said, throwing her arms around my neck. I leaned down to give her a kiss, to show her how much I missed her. "Let's go to the park after school, we have a lot to catch up on," she said after we pulled away from each other.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" she asked while sitting us down at a picnic table.

"It was alright, I just rode my skate board all the time, how about you?" I liked this; us talking again just like old times.

"Pretty exciting, I did a few more pageants and won them all, of course," she responded while laying her head on my lap. I started staring at her huge brown eyes. She was so beautiful, and I was so lucky. I didn't notice I was zoned out until she spoke again, "I was thinking about trying out for the cheerleading team."

"You would look cute in that outfit," I replied making her blush. Tori could be wearing a gorilla suit and still look adorable.

"Enough about me, how have you been?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Fine," was really all I could say. She wasn't satisfied with this answer; she sat up and looked me right in the eye.

"How's-"

"It's getting late, we should start walking home," I cut her off. Phew, that was close. I know I can't keep avoiding this question, but I'm going to have to for now. Or, at least until I can think of an appropriate answer for Tori's fragile ears.

* * *

**This story will contain a few chapters ! Please review with your thoughts on this chapter and what you think should happen in the next ones ! I have some ideas, but I love hearing what you guys have to say :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all sorry for my absentness, I have been suffering from severe writers block. Second of all, in this story for those of you who don't know, an infinity necklace is brought up. It looks like sideways eight that is uaully given as a symbol of love. To learn more about it google it, hehe. Now without further or do, please enjoy chapter two of Broken.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

SMACK! I nearly fell off my bed in shock from the sound of my alarm clock. Why does school have to be so damn early? The first thing I do is check my phone and see that I got a text from Tori.

_Happy Valentine's Day! Can't wait to give you your present _

_xoxo _

Shit. I was supposed to get Tori a present on my way home from school yesterday. I quickly put on some clean clothes, brush my teeth and head out the door. I have a plan. Hopefully it stays dark like this a bit longer so I can get Tori a present at a very low cost.

I put my hood up and remain eye contact with the ground. No one is near but I can't get caught. Not again. I look around and forcefully punch the glass. I ignore the throbbing pain in my arm and quickly pull out the necklace Tori had been eyeing all week and walk away. When I get far enough I remove my hood and look at the necklace. One-hundred dollars is a lot for a necklace that has the number eight on it, if you ask me. The eight isn't even right side up, it's sideways. It's not the best looking necklace, but if it's good enough for Tori, it's good enough for me.

As I arrive at school I feel a pair of tiny arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and hug Tori. "Well, open it!" she shrieked. I hadn't realized she had placed a rather small yet heavy box in my hand. I unwrapped it and couldn't contain the grin on my face. "Trucks, they go between your wheels," she said slowly. Tori never cared for my skateboarding obsession, so for her to get me something like this was really awesome.

"Perfect," I said kissing her on the cheek, "Just what I needed. Now, your present. I didn't have time to wrap it so just close your eyes." She did as told and I walked behind her and carefully put the necklace around her neck and latched it. She looked down at the necklace and gasped. Next thing I knew she flung her arms around my neck and squeezed me tight.

"Zig, it's beautiful!" When she finally let go she kissed me on the cheek. "I can't wait to show Tristan. She grabbed my forearm and I couldn't help but let a small wince escape my body. "That's a pretty big scrape," she said looking down at the gash on my arm I hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah, guess I should be more careful with the stunts I do at the skate park," _good one, Novak. _I let out a small laugh and we continued to walk to class. Tori showed her necklace to everyone she came in contact with. I couldn't help this weird feeling bellowing inside my stomach. I tried to ignore it and focus on Tori.

* * *

After school I waited outside for Tori, although her house is in an opposite direction as mine, I decided I would walk her home today. We walked hand in hand and talked about pointless things until we came near the jewelry store. _Damn it, why did we go this way? _Tori stopped and approached the window.

"That's weird," she said slowly.

"What?"

"Right where the window is broke was where my necklace was on display, just a few days ago," she replied. I just mouthed a silent oh and tried to continue walking, hoping Tori wouldn't realize. I was stupid for thinking she wouldn't find out, because right then she started to nail me with questions. "Do you think I'm stupid, Zig?" she asked coolly.

"Of course not."

"Then why did you do it?" she raised her voice, people were starring. _Crap._

"I –"

"You didn't think I would find out? I can't believe you!" she was screaming now.

"Tori, please, let me explain." I placed my hand on her shoulder only to have her forcefully shrug it right off. "I needed to get you a present and I didn't have any money," I trailed off.

"That's a lame excuse," her facial expression was blank.

"What do you want me to say, Tori? Do you want me to tell you that my parents can't even afford my house? That I don't even have twenty dollars to my name? Huh? Is that what you want to hear, that your boyfriend is broke?" I was screaming now too.

"I just want to hear the truth," she replied, barely audible.

"Well, there you have it. I'm a poor-ass skateboarder barely making it by on the high school curriculum because I'd much rather be at the skate board than at that hell hole studying."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, finally making eye contact with me.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," I was calmed down now, "Tori Santamaria, most popular girl in school wouldn't be caught dead with a low-life like me." She let out a sigh/

"Zig, I like you for you. Not what you wear or what you have," she responded, wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I guess my good looks is just icing on the cake," I replied, smirking. I leant down and kissed her briefly, then grabbed her hand as we started to walk home.

"So, what else is there I don't know about the mysterious Zig Novak?"

"Well," I started, trying to gather my thoughts. It was bad enough how much I already said. "I think we can save that for another time. I just want to enjoy the rest of the day with you."

"I don't want any more secrets, Zig," she stopped and looked at me.

"I know, and I promise there won't be. I just don't want you getting worried, that's all. I need time to explain everything," she sighed again and with that, we continued walking and talking about more meaningless things. I knew this wasn't going to last, because I knew Tori would eventually know what else lies inside the Novak household.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I might end here. But if a lot of you show interest in this story I might continue. Please read and review ! :D**


End file.
